Dirty Hands
by Mike Canary
Summary: Halber,assassin of the Turks, is sent on a mission with a new partner. Of course, things quickly spiral out of control, and Halber must flee with his new companion. Follows FF7 story lines, from the Before Crisis games too after Advent Children.
1. Chapter 1 Briefing

**_The First Chapter of what I hope will be come a succssful series. won't be really long, but I hope ya'll enjoy it. Basicaly, this story is split into three parts, and each part follows a different part of the main characters life as the events before, during, and after FF7. The main character is Halber, a Turk who Shinra sends to do the really dirty work. During the story, he'll meet an dinteract with many characters from the game. Anyways, hope you enjoy. Oh, and if you like it and will keep reading, please review. I'd like to continue, but I won't if no one reviews._**

Halber straightened his suit and tie, slightly nervous over his upcoming meeting with the President of the Shinra Electric Company. After all, no matter how much a veteran you became within the Turks, you were always directly commanded by the President of Shinra. Normally, Turks were given missions through their cell phones or their comrades. It wasn't often that the president decided to give them in person, as was the case today. Obviously, he felt it was important. The door to the elevator opened, and Halber stepped into the waiting room outside President Shinra's office. Two other Turks were waiting there, Verdot, the current leader of the Turks, and Tseng, who as usual was as professional as ever.

"Evening Halber." Verdot said pleasantly. Halber nodded, returning the greeting with a small mumble, and looked at Tseng, who simply nodded. Halber returned the nod coolly.

They'd been rivals for a long time now, ever since they'd been children. Somehow, they'd both ended up in the Turks, and while Tseng's attention to detail and organization had allowed him to progress, Halber's skill at dirty work and ability to keep his mouth shut had kept him in the lower ranks, where he was of most use. Sure, their paychecks were just about the same, but it was the contest that counted, the need to outdo each other.

"Either of you know why we're here?" He asked leaning against a nearby wall. "I don't like being woken up this early without a reason."

"You and me both." Verdot said laughing. "But when President Shinra calls, we answer."

"True." Tseng added. "But that doesn't mean we have to like it."

"I'll drink to that." Halber said with a small smile. Tseng turned his head slightly, looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

"You'd drink to anything." He said coolly. Verdot laughed loudly and Halber glared at Tseng.

"Yet, I'm still a better shot than you, even drunk." Halber countered bitingly. "Besides, if I have to get my hands dirty, I won't to be as drunk as possible." Both of his fellow Turks nodded slightly, and then turned as the door to the office opened, revealing a slightly portly man in a pure white suit. He was balding slightly, but had a thick mustache that was obscured by thick smoke coming from the cigar in his mouth. President Shinra.

"Gentlemen," his booming voice said. "Please, come in." The Turks obeyed, entering single file. President Shinra gestured at a set of chairs in front of his desk and told them to take a seat.

"Let's get down to business." He said taking his own seat behind the desk. "As you all have been informed, a dangerous terrorist group called AVALANCHE. Recently, they've become more active in their anti-Shinra activities, attacking checkpoints manned by Shinra troops." The President touched a button on his desk, and a screen built into the wall snapped to life, showing a scene from a checkpoint somewhere in Midgar. Shinra soldiers were scattered across the scene, sprawled out over objects and spread-eagled on the ground.

"I've heard of this group." Tseng said, leaning forward to observe the scene. "They're ruthless, not caring about civilian casualties or even major collateral damage."

"True," President Shinra said, "But unfortunately, that's just about all we know. We desperately need more intelligence on this group, and for that, we need informants, people on the streets with their ears to the ground. Even more unfortunately, our usual contacts seem to have dried up, either found dead, or claiming not to know anything."

"Threatened by AVALANCE into not talking." Verdot said. "They're starting to fear them more than us."

"Easy way to fix that." Halber said, stretching out on his chair. He started to open his mouth to make a few suggestions, but stopped when President Shinra raised his hand.

"I'm sure you could convince them Halber, but I have a different plan." He clicked the button on his desk again, and a picture of Sector Six of Midgar. More specifically, Sector Six's Wall Market, the red light district of the area.

"You are going to go to Market Street and negotiate with one, Don Corneo." The president said. "He is the local crime lord of the area, and no doubt has many informants in the area."

"So, you want us to convince him to ally with us?" Tseng said, steepling his fingers thoughtfully. "Negotiation."

"Yes," the president said, "But I'm not sending all of you. Just Halber." All the Turks looked up, surprised. Even Halber, who had been running his fingers through his hair, thinking about what he would drink tonight, was jerked out of his thoughts.

"You're sending Halber on a negotiation mission?" Tseng said, slightly incredulous.

"Is that a problem?" President Shinra said dangerously. He wasn't used to having his authority challenged. Tseng quickly recovered.

"No sir."

"Good." The president said, turning back to Halber. "Also, you will have a partner on this mission. Miss, Guarisca." Halber nodded respectfully.

"_Great,_" he thought, _"The women Turks are always so serious. No way she'll let me drink."_

"Very well." The President said rising from his chair. "Halber, you're dismissed. You'll leave in an hour. Go meet your partner in the lobby." He turned looking at Tseng and Verdot. "You two, stay here. I still need to talk to you." Halber looked at his fellow Turks curiously, but then left, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Halber was still searching for his supposed partner. The lobby was busy with people going in and out of the large building and Turks, SOLDIERS, and regular people all intermingled together. Finally, he found who he was looking for. A shorter woman, with a short black hair that fell almost shaggily around her head. Her blue suit was immaculate and perfectly trimmed so it rested lightly on her slim frame.

"_Crap_." He thought as he approached her. _"She looks like a hard ass."_

"Evening Miss Guarisca." He said holding out his hand. She looked at it for a second, and then took his hand, shaking hesitantly.

"Hello." She said in a quiet voice. "What's your name?"

"_Well,"_ he thought to himself surprised, _"This might not be so bad."_ She was clearly shy or something. She kept looking down at her feet or fiddling with her hair.

"My name is Halber." He said, flashing his most charming grin. "And I'm your new partner. So, are you ready?"

"More or less sir." She said, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a pistol. "I have ammunition, my pistol, money for the trip and-." Before she could finish, a dozen Shinra infantry guards turned, training their weapons on her. Halber moved like lightning, drawing his revolver from the inside of his jacket and aiming it at the Shinra guards.

"Easy boys." He said to the troops. "She's just showing me her weaponry. She's new." The guards didn't waver, their weapons held steady.

"Start moving towards the door." Halber whispered, not taking his eyes off the guards.

"What?" she said in a shocked voice. Halber rolled his eyes. Great start to their mission, almost being gunned down in their own lobby.

"Start moving towards the door, or they will shoot." He whispered sharply. He started moving back too, left arm feeling for the door while his right hand held the revolver aimed at the Shinra troops. He heard Guarisca open the door and flee. Halber quickly followed, stowing his pistol back in his jacket pocket.

"Never, pull a gun out in the middle of Shinra!?" He said rounding on her. "Just who taught you to be a Turk!?" She looked down at her hands, fidgeting slightly.

"Tseng, sir. I trained under Tseng." Halber groaned aloud, smacking his forehead.

"Figures they'd put you with me." He said, walking down the street. He signaled over his shoulder for her to follow.

"I'm sorry sir." She said earnestly when she caught up. "It'll never happen again."

"Don't worry about it." He said with a sigh. "They're just taking security very seriously right now. Even we Turks have to keep our weapons concealed right now."

"Because of the terrorists, sir?" She asked curiously. He nodded.

"By the way." He said, as they rounded another corner, and the Midgar train station came into view. "What exactly do you specialize in?"

"Negotiation, sir." She said looking around her, scanning the crowd.

"Ah, so you should in fact be in charge." Halber said as seriously as he could. Guarisca jumped slightly at his words.

"Oh, no sir. I'm new- I could never- You can't be serious."

"I'm not." Halber said with a smile. "Just calm down kid. I'll keep you alive, and you can hurry this mission up so I can get back to drinking. Deal?" Guarisca looked at him for a second, confused, but then nodded her head and stood at attention.

"Yes, sir."


	2. Chapter 2 Rough Memories

Halber was lounging on the train when Guarisca entered their cabin, shutting the door behind her. She'd been doing a routine check of the area, looking for bombs despite Halber's assurances that there weren't any.

"Doesn't matter." She'd said. "Regulations say to secure all areas we are in for extended periods at a time."

"Yeah, well they also say we're not supposed to drink on the job." He said taking a sip of liquor from the shot glass he'd ordered from the cart. "And, I plan to be quite drunk by the end of the day."

"You couldn't put that off until we finish the mission." She said nervously. "It is my first really important one."

"I'm not your mentor." He countered, leaning back and closing his eyes. "You'll be fine on your own." He turned over, trying to catch some sleep before the train arrived at their destination.

"At least this will be a short mission." He thought sleepily. "I'll be back at the Seventh Heaven Bar in no time."

Halber was walking down an empty street, suit perfect and shining compared to the dull slums that surrounded him. In one hand, he had his revolver, fully loaded and ready. His target was on the move again, hurrying along the sidewalk, looking at restaurants along the way. Finally, he she seemed to pick one, and went inside. Halber went to the bright window of the restaurant and looked inside. The woman was at a table, waiting for a waiter to serve her. She had long black hair and vibrant blue eyes that seemed to sparkle in the light. The dress she wore was leafy green and reminded Halber of the trees and forests outside Midgar. Her hair fell behind her in a long pony tail and her face was pleasant and relaxed as she waited for her food. Taking a deep breath, he placed his pistol into his jacket pocket and stepped inside.

The restaurant was clean and smelled delicious. The food was brought out on large silver platters and was fancily decorated. Approaching the woman's table, he saw she was looking at her menu intently. She only looked up once he had pulled up a chair across from her and plopped down heavily.

"Evening ma'am. " He said, leaning back. "My name is Halber." She looked at him for several moments, as if waiting for more, then put her menu down and folded her hands.

"No last name?" She asked curiously.

"People from my organization don't have last names." He answered, looking around the restaurant. She nodded in understanding.

"Must be tough." She said. Her waiter arrived, with her food, a small salad topped with some small type of seafood, and a small glass of whiskey. She began eating, delicately picking up greens and seafood from the bowl. The alcohol lay forgotten. When the waiter asked whether he wanted anything to drink, he said he'd have whatever is non-alcoholic, explaining that he didn't drink.

"What must be hard?" He asked looking back at her.

"Risking your life." She looked up from her food and shrugged. "I don't know. Doing dangerous stuff every day, taking orders from other people so they'll pay you. Seems a little ridiculous."

"You've risked your life." He countered sharply. "How am I different from you?" Again the woman shrugged. She put her fork down, looking at him intently.

"Not sure. I guess it's just that I risked my life for something I want. You're risking yours because you have to."

"I could quit." He suggested, not believing he could for a second.

"No, no you can't." She said sadly. The woman truly looked sad, as though she felt for him. Somehow, that made Halber mad.

"I don't think you should be worrying about me girly." He growled reaching into his jacket and feeling for his pistol. "I'm a Turk. I'm practically untouchable. If I wanted to, I could gun you down right now, and no one would ever know." She just kept smiling at him, as though her were something to be pitied. The more she smiled, the more the sick feeling in his gut grew.

"It's okay." She said. "I know what you have to do, and I'm sorry it has to be this way. Just, promise you'll do your best to see my family is kept out of this." Halber hesitated for a moment. This woman was young. She was vibrant. If she wanted to, she could probably escape to another country. Somewhere Shinra had less control in, like Wutai. Yeah, it just might work.

"I know what you're thinking." She said quietly. "And I won't run. If I run, they'll take my family. My brother. My parents. My husband. All of them. But if I let it end now…" She sat back, bowl empty.

"I'm done." She said, putting a few gil on the table. "That's for the food." She explained. Then, she leaned back a little, and watched him, curiously.

"Well, are you going to do it?" She asked, now leaning forward. "Is it really that difficult? The room is empty." Halber looked around. Somehow, the room was indeed empty. The waiters had gone, and even the sounds of cooking in the back had stopped.

"I don't want to do this you know." He said, hand still inside his jacket.

"I know." She said kindly. "It's hard for you to hurt people. I can sense that about you. Unfortunately, you're also good at it." He nodded at her as she dusted her dress of and sat up straight.

"So," she continued, "Let me make the choice easier for you." Before he could ask what she meant, her hand rose, holding a small pistol in her hand. Even a small holdout pistol seemed to dwarf her delicate hands as she aimed it at him. Before she could even finish raising it, Halber's hand moved like a blur, drawing his pistol and firing without hesitation. The bullet shot forward, striking her between the eyes. For several moments or several centuries, for Halber would never remember how long he stood there, his eyes were glued to the small bullet hole in the wall behind the woman. Getting up, he walked as if in a daze, going to the wall and pulling the entrenched bullet out. It was a little bloodstained and had been crushed in the front. Turning, he went back to the table, looking at the woman's body as it shimmered and faded away in a burst of green light.

Halber reached out with a shaky hand, grabbing the small shot glace that sat there. She hadn't drunken it. He noticed something on the table a second later. A note, held in place by the shot glass.

_For you. Keep my family alive._

That was it. That was the final straw. Taking one last enormous swig from the glass, he hurled it at the wall where it shattered into a thousand pieces. The alcohol burned fiercely on its way down. Not yet sated, he kicked the doors open to the now deserted kitchen, searching for its liquor store. He found it, and for one hour, he sat there, draining bottle after bottle. When he finally staggered out, he felt better. Drunk, nothing mattered to him. Life, death, duty, honor. It all disappeared. He had assassinated a woman, probably innocent, in cold blood. And what's worse, she'd pointed out how bad things really were for him. He killed and risked his life for a living, but he wasn't even killing people he knew, people he held a grudge against or he felt deserved it. He was killing because a higher up told him to. And he hated it. Hated it. Hated i-.

Halber awoke with a start as the trained slowed to a stop. "Just a dream." He thought taking a swig of alcohol.

"We're here." Guarisca said a little cheerfully. "You sleep like a rock sir." He turned into a sitting position and looked at her, glowering.

"What's got you so cheerful all of the sudden?" He asked stretching and getting to his feet.

"Oh, I'm just excited." She said, checking her holstered pistol for the umpteenth time as they walked towards the train exit. "I wonder what this Don Coreno is like…sir"

"Considering he runs the red light district of Midgar," Halber said as they jumped of the train and onto the platform. "Not pleasant. Stick close to me. This is no training." She followed him, eyes darting in every direction, her hand on her pistol.

"_Good._" He thought looking at her out of the corner of his eye. _"She's staying alert. Maybe she won't die after all." _They plunged into the crowd, side by side, together.


End file.
